Crazy Sunday
by Ai KyouHina Meguchi Marlett
Summary: Felli mengalami hal 'aneh' gara-gara kunjungan tak terduga Layfon ke rumahnya. Apa yang terjadi padanya? For Infantrum Challange "F.ScottFitzgerald's Way of Love" by Karindromeda. Partisipasi pertama dalam Challange :D *plak. RnR Minna-san


"**Crazy Sunday"**

**A Chrome Shelled Regios Fic for FFC Karindromeda, F. Scott Fitzgerald's Way of Love **

**Disclaimer : Sh****ū****suke Amagi**

**Pairing : Felli X Layfon**

Happy Reading ^^

* * *

**FELLI'S POV**

Berkat Fonfon dan seluruh anggota Peleton 17, Zuellni City memenangkan satu tambang Selenium pada Pertandingan Antarkota beberapa hari yang lalu. Kemenangan ini sebenarnya berdampak sangat baik untuk kelangsungan hidup kota, tapi tidak untukku.

Kakakku, Presiden Dewan Siswa yang menyebalkan itu memberi 2 hadiah khusus pada peleton kami. Pertama, kami dibebaskan dari aktivitas belajar mengajar di dalam kelas selama satu bulan penuh. Kedua, memberikan uang akomodasi untuk liburan. Itu artinya tidak ada kegiatan yang bisa kulakukan selama satu bulan ke depan.

Berbeda denganku, _Kaicho_; Nina, Sharnid, Dalsiena, Harley, dan Fonfon. Mereka bersenang-senang sekarang. _Kaicho_ pergi ke tempat spa. Sharnid mengajak Dalsiena kencan ke Milla Café. Harley sudah pasti berkeliling di toko mekanik untuk merakit dite-dite baru. Dan Fonfon, entahlah. Mungkin ia mengikuti Harley atau kencan bersama gadis dari Akademi Pendidikan Umum itu.

Tepat tengah hari di hari Minggu ini. Keadaan terasa suntuk tanpa kegiatan apapun.

"Kenapa tidak pergi keluar dan bersenang-senang, Felli-_chan_?"

Huh, kakakku sudah pulang rupanya. Ia duduk bersandar di sofa sembari melepas sepatunya.

"Setidaknya lepas sepatumu sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah!" seruku jengkel. Ia tertawa.

"Kalau Layfon yang seperti ini, apa kau juga akan memarahinya?"

Lihat, ia menjengkelkan bukan?

Bantal di sofa pun secara otomatis terlempar oleh tanganku tepat mengenai wajahnya.

**XXXX**

"_Sumimasen_!"

Seseorang berseru sambil mengetuk pintu rumahku. Suaranya terdengar akrab. Karena itu, aku segera berlari untuk membukakan pintu.

"Felli-_senpai_!"

"Fonfon?"

Aku sedikit terperengah. Ternyata tamu itu adalah Layfon. Tanpa sadar, tiba-tiba wajahku terasa panas.

"Felli-_senpai_, kenapa wajahmu merah? Kau sakit?"

Ia memasang wajah polos itu sembari meraba dahiku. Hei, apa yang dia lakukan?

"DUAK!"

"Ukh!"

Lihat Fonfon, gara-gara kelakuanmu, tanpa sadar aku menendang kakimu.

Lelaki ini adalah Layfon Alseif. Secara teknis, aku adalah partnernya. Status itulah yang membuatku memanggilnya Fonfon, dan memaksanya untuk memanggil namaku tanpa embel-embel '_senpai_'. Ia seorang Seniman Militer terkuat di Zuellni. Aku berani bertaruh meski ia adalah murid tahun pertama, ia bisa mengalahkan Kepala Akademi Seni Militer, Vanze Hayde. Namun sekuat apapun seorang seniman militer, mereka takkan bisa bertarung melawan _Contaminoid_ tanpa seorang Operator _Nen-I_ sepertiku.

Kau tahu, saat ini ia jauh lebih tampan dengan kemeja polos warna hitam yang berpadu dengan jeans biru, ketimbang saat dia mengenakan seragam Akademi. Hei, kenapa aku memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting ini ?

"Felli-_chan_, tidak baik membiarkan tamu berdiri di depan pintu!" seru kakakku dari dalam. Astaga, kenapa dia menggangguku terus sih?

"Silahkan masuk!" ucapku datar. Fonfon mengikutiku dari belakang.

"_Irrashaimashite_, Layfon-_kun_!"

Kakakku muncul dari pintu dapur, membawa nampan berisi 3 gelas teh dan beberapa potong kue. Ia mengenakan celemek warna merah muda melapisi kaos putih polosnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan celemek itu?" tanyaku datar.

"Oh, ini kugunakan agar pakaianku tak kotor saat membuat kue!" jawabnya polos seolah tanpa dosa, lalu duduk di hadapan kami.

Bagus, dengan begini jarak kakinya cukup mudah kujangkau dengan kakiku.

"Silah- ukh!"

Kuharap tendanganku cukup sakit untuk membuatnya mengerti.

"Perbaiki penampilanmu!" sergahku. Syukurlah kakakku mengerti. Ia langsung meninggalkan kami tanpa harus kuberi satu tendangan lagi

**XXXX**

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Lima detik…

Sepuluh detik…

Jarum jam di ruang tamu terus berdetik, pertanda waktu terus bergulir. Hal yang kontras dengan keadaan kami berdua sekarang. Diam dan membeku tanpa ada pembicaraan.

Fonfon terlihat sedikit kikuk melihatku. Berkali-kali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sulit.

"A-ano, Felli?" gumamnya memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa?"

"Cuaca di luar cerah ya!" gumamnya melihat ke luar jendela.

"Benar juga!" tanggapku datar. "Namun cuaca yang cerah terasa percuma saat kita melewatkannya tanpa melakukan apanpun!"

Mendengar jawabanku ia tertawa kecil. Wajahnya manis sekali, membuat garis merah tipis muncul di pipiku. Itu terlihat jelas saat kulihat pantulan diriku sendiri di kaca yang melapisi meja dihadapan kami.

"Kenapa tidak pergi bersenang-senang di luar?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kau juga. Kenapa tidak pergi bersenang-senang di luar dan malah datang kemari?" ucapku mengembalikan pertanyaan. Ia tergagap mendengar pertanyaanku. Wajahnya terlihat makin kikuk.

"Sebenarnya, aku ke sini untuk bersenang-senang!" jawabnya. Kali ini, akulah yang tergagap mendengar jawabannya.

"M-mmaksudku, a-aku ke sini untuk me-mengajak Felli-_chan_ bersenang-senang di luar!"

Tapi tunggu, Fonfon mengajakku jalan-jalan? Dan dia memanggilku dengan embel-embel '_chan_'?

"A-apa ada orang lain yang kau ajak?" tanyaku menginterogasi. Semoga jawabannya 'tidak'.

"Ha-hanya kita berdua!" jawab Layfon.

Aku mengerti sekarang. Fonfon mengajakku kencan.

Apa? Kencan?

**XXXX**

**END FELLI'S POV**

**XXXX**

Felli keluar dari kamarnya setelah membuat Layfon menunggunya hampir 30 menit, membuat lelaki itu nyaris tertidur di atas sofa.

"Bagaimana?" tanya gadis itu datar. Sementara itu, Layfon terbelalak melihat penampilannya.

Rambut peraknya yang panjang dikuncir tinggi menyerupai ekor kuda dengan pita berbentuk kupu-kupu warna hitam. Beberapa helai rambut bagian depan yang sengaja ia sisakan membingkai wajahnya. Felli mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan di bagian dalam, dilapisi rompi warna putih dengan aksen kerut berlengan panjang. Bawahannya adalah rok mini warna hitam dengan model bergelombang dan sedikit mengembang di bagian ujungnya. Dan tak lupa, sepatu warna putih yang hanya menutupi jari kaki hingga ke bagian bawah kuku, kedua sisi kakinya, serta bagian tumit.

Satu hal pasti yang berada di dalam fikiran Layfon sekarang; Felli terlihat manis meski ia jarang tersenyum.

"Bagaimana?" tanya gadis itu lagi membuyarkan lamunan Layfon.

Khas cara Felli. Ia takkan berhenti mengulang pertanyaannya pada seseorang sampai orang itu menjawab apa yang ia tanyakan.

Layfon tak menjawab. Ia malah maju beberapa langkah mendekati Felli.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Felli lagi.

"_Kawaii_!" bisik Layfon. Wajah Felli kembali merona merah.

"Ayo pergi!" ajak Felli melangkah mendahuli Layfon sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus menemui Presi-"

"Tidak perlu!" potong Felli cepat sambil menarik tangan Layfon "Dia sudah mengizinkanku koq!"

Layfon melangkah pergi mengikuti Felli dengan kebingungan atas kata-kata yang diucapkan Felli barusan.

"Siapa yang peduli!" batin Layfon mengangkat bahunya.

Tanpa Layfon ketahui, sebenarnya Karian, kakak Felli berada di dapur. Ia bersandar di pintu dengan tubuh gemetar karena puluhan Nen-I milik Felli yang melayang-layang dihadapannya bertransformasi menjadi puluhan paku kecil yang bersiap menembus tubuhnya kapan saja.

"FFFe-Fe-Fe-li-li-li-_chhhannn_!" gumamnya ketakutan.

**XXXX**

Felli dan Layfon tiba di tempat tujuan pertama mereka, Milla Café.

"_Capuccino Latte_!" ucap Felli pada pelayan.

"_Ice Coffe_!" tambah Layfon.

Sementara pelayan mengerjakan pesanan mereka, Felli memutar bola matanya di tempat itu, memperhatikan pengunjung-pengunjung yang berpasangan. Salah satu pasangan yang berada di seberang meja mereka menarik perhatian gadis itu.

"Felli-_chan_?" tanya Layfon membuyarkan lamunannya . Iris abu-abu Felli menatap Layfon tanpa ekspresi.

"Cara kau memanggilku terdengar seperti kakak!" komentarnya datar "Panggil aku 'Felli'!"

"Ba-baik. Felli!" ucap Layfon hati-hati.

"Coba katakan sekali lagi!"

"Felli…"

"Terdengar lebih akrab!" komentar Felli.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau senang berada di sini, Felli?"

"Aku senang!" jawabnya datar. "Pesanan kita datang!"

Pelayan itu meletakkan pesanan mereka di atas meja.

"Fonfon, apa Leerin pernah melakukan 'itu' padamu?" tanya Felli tanpa menoleh. Ekor mata Layfon mengikuti arah pandangan Felli. Satu titik keringat muncul di dahinya karena gadis itu melihat 'adegan' pasangan di meja yang berseberangan dengan meja mereka itu dengan seksama ; si wanita mencium pipi si pria.

"So-soal itu-"

"Aku mengerti, itu bukan hal yang patut ditanyakan, kan?" potong Felli cepat. Layfon menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Bagaimana jika aku melakukan 'itu' padamu, Fonfon?" tanya Felli datar dan tanpa ragu sama sekali.

Minuman yang ditegak Layfon langsung pindah ke saluran pernafasannya.

**XXXX**

Layfon keluar dari café itu dengan wajah lesu. Fikirannya mencoba menerka keanehan-keanehan yang akan terjadi bila 'kencan' itu diteruskan.

"Benar-benar ide yang buruk!" batinnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa kau menyesal Fonfon?" tanya Felli menginterogasi. Layfon kaget bukan kepalang.

"Aku…"

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang! Maaf karena sudah membuat harimu jadi kacau!" lanjut Felli sebelum lelaki berambut coklat itu menjawab. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah meninggalkan Layfon.

"Aku tidak menyesal!" tegas Layfon.

"Benarkah?" tanya Felli menatap mata beriris biru itu langsung.

Layfon terdiam, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Di satu sisi, ia jengkel pada sikap Felli yang sedemikian dingin ditambah wajah yang selalu tanpa ekspresi. Sementara di sisi lain, ia tidak bisa mengecewakan gadis yang pernah mati-matian membantunya itu.

"_Gomen nee_, Felli!"

"Aku mengerti!" gumam Felli. "Aku belum pernah berkencan. Bahkan, belum pernah ada orang yang mengajak kencan seorang Operator _Nen-I_ sebelummu!"

Layfon tahu itu. Operator _Nen-I_ terkenal dengan sikapnya yang dingin dan wajah yang selalu tanpa ekspresi. Ini dikarenakan otak mereka yang seolah terancang khusus untuk mengumpulkan data dan mengolahnya. Perasaan mereka tak pernah terlibat dalam hal ini. Karena itulah, mengungkapkan ekspresi seperti tersenyum atau marah adalah hal tersulit bagi mereka.

"Fonfon, apa kau ingat tempat di mana kita pertama bertemu?" tanya Felli.

"Ya, tentu!"

"Ayo ikut. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu!"

**XXXX**

Tempat itu adalah pusat penyaluran air. Di bawahnya ada sebuah danau. Mereka berdua naik ke atapnya, tempat balkon-balkon penampungan air.

"Di sini, kau bisa melihat langit dengan jelas, Fonfon!"

Matahari menyembunyikan wajahnya di ufuk barat. Di langit yang terpolusi ini, warna biru berubah menjadi merah muda seiring dengan hilangnya kuantitas cahaya matahari.

Felli melihat pemandangan itu dengan seksama. Bersamaan dengan itu, pita yang mengikat rambutnya terlepas. Kepingan-kepingan cahanya bewarna merah muda itu keluar dari tiap helai rambut bewarna perak itu dan membuatnya berkilau.

Kepingan-kepingan itu langsung melayang, lalu berjatuhan ke air danau dan mengapung di sana. Warna merah mudanya berkerlap-kerlip layaknya bintang-bintang di langit malam. Layfon memandangi semuanya dengan kagum.

"Fonfon…" gumam Felli setelah kepingan cahaya itu menghilang dari rambutnya. "Kemari sebentar!"

Layfon mendekati Felli. Dan dalam waktu beberapa menit, Layfon mendapatkan sesuatu yang terduga dari gadis itu: Ciuman yang dengan seketika membuat pipinya hangat. Namun lelaki itu tidak membalasnya.

Lelaki berambut coklat kemerahan itu memegang bahu Felli.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Layfon menginterogasi. Air mukanya terlihat serius.

"Aku tidak tahu!" jawab Felli datar. "Tubuhku melakukannya tanpa kusadari. Sama seperti _kei_ yang mengalir di rambutku. Semua di luar kendaliku, Fonfon!"

Layfon melepas tangannya dari bahu Felli dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya, Fonfon. Kau tidak pernah lepas dari fikiranku. Lalu, aku selalu benci saat kau menyembunyikan seseuatu dariku, dan memperlakukanku seolah aku ini bukan apa-apa bagimu!" ucap gadis itu tegas.

"Felli…"

"Mungkin aku menyukaimu!"

Lelaki itu tercengang mendengar pernyataannya.

"Meski ia seorang Operator _Nen-I_, Felli tetaplah seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta kan?" batinnya geli.

Layfon tahu gadis itu tak butuh jawaban atas pernyataannya. Karena itu, ia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun saat Felli berhenti bicara.

Tubuh mungil Felli berada dalam dekapannya tanpa ia sadari.

"Arigato, Felli!"

Senja merah jambu merona, melukis corak kebahagiaan yang membara di hati mereka.

**XXXX**

"Felli-_senpai_?"

Gadis itu tersadar saat Layfon memanggilnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" gumam Felli balik bertanya. Layfon pun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal karena bingung.

"_Senpai_ melamun…"

"Aku…melamun?" batin Felli "Jadi yang terjadi barusan hanya…"

Untuk memastikan dugaannya, Felli melayangkan matanya ke seluruh sudut ruang yang ditempatinya sekarang. Dalam waktu singkat ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa ia masih berada di rumahnya sendiri.

"Felli-_senpai_?"

"DUAK!"

"Gyaaa!"

Felli menendang kaki Layfon yang tak berdosa itu tanpa sebab.

"_Baka desu ne_!" gumam Felli dengan nada kecewa.

**THE END**

**Ket : **Contaminoid : Monster raksasa hasil mutasi. Pemangsa manusia dan penyebab kerusakan utama di anime Chrome Shelled Regios.

Kei : Sejenis cakra kalo di anime Naruto.

Partisipasi pertama dalam Challenge. Arigato, Karin-san (_ _) karena udah mau menerima fic saya yang sederhana ini. Seperti biasa, Ai butuh koreksi, saran, dan kritik dari kalian mengenai fic ini.

Akhir kata, REVIEW ^^

Onegai ?


End file.
